Ice age 4
by Lady Santos
Summary: FIC SERÀ REESCRITA PORTANTO ELA ESTÁ TEMPORARIAMENTE CANCELADA
1. Chapter 1

N/A: esta é uma continuação da trilogia Ice Age. Alguns pontos ficarão meios vagos de inicio mas serão preenchidos ao longo da da historia. nenhum dos personagens desta historia me pertence a não ser a Elisa, a historia!

Era um dia calmo na vila de gelo. Manfred, mais conhecido como Manny e sua esposa Ellie estavam brincando com sua filha Amora no parque projetado pelo mamute macho. Sid devia estar arranjando alguma confusão com Crash e Eddie e Diego estava em outro dia de caça com Elisa.

Mas, Elisa não era um animal, não exatamente. Ela era humana e foi achada com seu irmão mais novo pelo bando na encosta de um rio quando era pequena. apos acharem sua verdadeira família, seu pai a deu para Manny e Sid junto com o colar que homem usou para encontrar sua família, então, acha que eles são sua verdadeira família, seu bando. ela cresceu e agora era uma adolescente, quase uma mulher. Sid sempre diz que ela está bastante parecida com sua mãe quando a acharam...

Já era quase hora do almoço quando todos se reuniram Elisa e Diego já tinham comido. Sid estava amarrado em videira sendo arrastado pelos gambás gêmeos. Manny e sua família foram os últimos a chegar.

"uma ajudinha aqui?" – Sid pediu.

"meninos, desamarrem-no!" – Ellie ordenou e seus 'irmãos cumpriram a objeção.

Depois da comida, Elisa quis brincar um pouco com sua 'irmãzinha', ela sempre considerou Manny, mas do que os outros, um pai.

"Amora vem cá!" – ela chamava, mas a pequena mamute não respondia. quando a avistou, resolveu fazer uma pequena surpresa, pegou uma pequena fruta de um dos arbustos e deixou no chão, se escondeu atrás deste mesmo arbusto e gritou mais uma vez

"Amora!" - E dessa vez a pequena mamute veio atrás da fruitinha.

Amora se preparou para pegar a frutinha na hora H, Elisa saiu dos arbustos como uma cascavel pronta pra dar o bote. Amora se assustou e começou a chorar e gritar. Não era a real intenção da garota humana. Manny e Ellie logo chegaram para saber o que era que estava acontecendo. Manny, protetor como sempre, não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas com certeza era culpa de Elisa.

"Elisa! O que você fez?"

Eu só não... Eu não queria assustá-la tanto!

"mas acabou assustando!" – Manny se virou para ajudar sua esposa a acalmar Amora

"mas o tio Diego fazia assim comigo... então..."

Você tinha sete anos Elisa! Minha filha tem apenas dois anos!

Esta ultima pare abalou Elisa de tal forma

"minha filha, eu também sou filha!"

"saia daqui Elisa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ela saiu deprimida e raivosa, em uma confusão de sentimentos. Elisa chutava as pedras em seu caminho enquanto girava sua lança nas mãos.a garota humana caminhou distraidamente durante um longo tempo até parar 'no buraco'.ah, como ela tinha vontade rever aquele mundo subterrâneo, aquela aventura fora arriscada, mas ela com certeza a viveria novamente se necessário, mas não havia como voltar lá, a entrada havia sido fechada e estava cheia de pedras atualmente.a não ser que...

Elisa começou a andar novamente, contando seus passos, imaginando o caminho, a ponte de esqueleto, ate parar.

"aqui, se eu bater aqui, o buraco vai estar na saída da caverna." – assim ela fez, bateu com sua lança, uma vez, duas vezes, três nada, só algumas rachaduras. ela sentou neste mesmo lugar, desistindo da idéia.

"AARGGGHHH" – ela gritou alto suficiente para as rachaduras se romperem e ela cair.

Rapidamente, pegou sua lança e se posicionou para cair em alguma arvore. , conseguiu, pousou suavemente na copa de uma arvore de aspectos tropicais.

"agora sim" – ela pensou.

Elisa recuperou o fôlego e saiu da arvore com sua lança nas mãos. ela estava exatamente onde queria, na saída da caverna, e como da ultima vez, alguém estava a sua espera.

Aquele mesmo dinossauro roxo apareceu atrás dela. Elisa paralisou após sentir um sopro por de trás da cabeça

"ai" – ela olhou para trás e o dinossauro rugiu

Sem pensar, a garota saiu correndo até a descida da encosta e depois continuou correndo ate perder o dinossauro de vista. a mata que Elisa entrou sem perceber era fechada, escura e bastante úmida.

"seria bom se aquele maluco do Buckminter estivesse aqui" – ela colocou a lança de volta nas costas e se sentou numa pedra e tentou olhar para o céu, mas a folhas das arvores a impediram

"você chamou por mim e cá estou, agora faça deu pedido"

"BUCK?" – a doninha de um olho só apareceu em cima da cabeça da cabeça. com o susto ela pulou.

"o que ta fazendo aqui?" - Buck saiu da cabeça da garota se pendurou num cipó qualquer.

"eu vim te visitar"

"já me encontrou, agora... se manda" - ele foi a chão e começou a andar sem olhar para trás

"ehhh... o que nos leva a outra questão... não sei por onde voltar..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... Uau!" – Buck colocou a pata direita na cabeça com olhar de descrença – "você sabe chegar, mas num sabe sair?"

"o que você queria? eu não sabia nem se meu plano ia dar certo!"

_Eu não mereço isso, Sabe? – _a doninha pensou

_Eu sei, e é por isso mesmo – _'a outra doninha' respondeu

"e então Buck, vai me levar de volta?" – Elisa fez biquinho e 'aquela cara' de bezerro mal morto – "pppoooooorrrrr ffffaavvoooooorrrrrrr!"

Buck olhou uma, duas, três vezes, e não resistiu. girou sua faca e apontou para frente num sinal de 'siga-me'.a humana ficou tão feliz que abraçou a doninha a aponto do pobre Buck ficar sem ar – "desculpa Buck" – e então prosseguiram

o.O.o

Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde que Elisa sumiu. Amora já havia se acalmado e agora estava dormindo em baixo de uma árvore. Sid estava perseguindo Crash/Eddie – nem ele sabia ao certo – por ter roubado uma ameixa, que segundo a preguiça, era dela, mesmo estando no pé.Diego estava no seu penhasco, observando de longe Manny e Ellie darem uma caminhada pelo vale.

Por falar no casal de mamutes...

Manny estava caminhando silenciosamente pela floresta

"_minha filha? eu também sou sua filha!"_

Aquilo estava remexendo o cérebro do velho mamute e o estava deixando louco. Essa preocupação toda foi bem captada por sua esposa, Ellie. Que logo ousou perguntar:

"tem algo te incomodando, querido?"

"ah?... não, não, nada"

"não minta, você é péssimo fazendo isso. agora olhe pra mim" – Manny tirou os olhos castanhos do chão esbranquiçado e os voltou para os olhos verdes de Ellie – "isso, agora diga o que realmente está te incomodando"

"bem, eu não deveria ter gritado com a Elisa. desde pequena, ela entendeu que sou o pai dela, e eu sempre a tratei como filha" – Manny continuou – "e agora eu gritei com ela, eu já fiz varias vezes, qual pai não faz" – ele deu uma risadinha – "mas, acho, que... que peguei muito pesado com ela"

"whoa, eu disse pra me contar o que tá te incomodando, não pra contar a historia da Elisa!" – com isso, os sorriram e continuaram a caminhar.

O problema é que o tempo passou e começou a escurecer, à noite, todo o bando ia para uma caverna nas redondezas do vale, contudo, Elisa ainda não havia chegado.e Manny já estava apreensivo por dentro

"onde ela pode estar?" – Crash disse subindo numa arvore do lado de fora para procurar, mas rapidamente desceu.

"e,e,e...e se ela foi capturada por um, um bando de tigres-dente-de-sabre e foi comida?" - Eddie falou.

o.O.o

Na Era dos Dinossauros também já estava anoitecendo, e após caminhar o dia inteiro, Elisa sentou no chão, tirou as botas, as fez de travesseiro e foi dormir. porém, não conseguiu por muito tempo, já que a luminosidade do fogo que Buck acendera a acordara, acima de tudo percebeu que a doninha estava sentada perto da fogueira, apoiada numa pedra e muito bem acordada, esculpindo algo num pedaço de madeira. essa não era a primeira vez que vira Buck acordado a noite toda, tá ainda a pouco estava o que será que ele faz acordado?

"Hey, Buck..."

"Hum?" - a doninha se distraiu de seu trabalho artesanal e se concentrou na garota humana. seu olhar estava diferente do de mais cedo, Elisa percebeu, estava mais sereno, calmo, sério...

"vai dormir"

"ah, daqui a pouco..."

Elisa se aproximou dele e sentou-se ao lado da doninha

"você dorme, pelo menos?"

"claro, de três em três dias"

"por quê?"

"porque eu posso abaixar a guarda e virar comida de dinossauro"

Ela sabia que Buck estava escondendo alguma coisa, e ela iria descobrir o que era.


End file.
